And then the fog came rolling in
by GravityFallsgirl22
Summary: A random story I decided to publish. Its a bit sketchy. Dipper goes into the woods alone where he is met by someone...
1. Chapter 1

**Dipper's P.O.V**

I don't know what to say, what to do. I can't remember much I don't remember what happened. I'm lying on the soft forest floor on a bed of golden pine leaves. I'm dying. I'm losing myself. My life. Above me I can see pine trees towering above, the baby blue sky gazing down at me. What will Mabel do when she find's out?

It's a fairly sunny day, not a cloud in the sky, but a light breeze. However, it's quite moist. I'm fighting a battle I'm going to lose anyway. And then the fog came rolling in, slapping me in the face as it past. Taking away my pain, sorrow and life…

* * *

**I know it's only short but I felt like publishing it anyway. I need your opinion: Sould I continue and write different short passages every chapter or shall I just leave it at that? **

**Please review, with your answer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dipper's P.O.V**

**(The morning before)**

I was woken suddenly. Waking up I realized Mabel was jumping on my bed, creasing it up. Around me was the comfort of the attic, of what we call our bedroom.

"Ok, Ok, I'm awake!" I cried

"Dipper! Today we are going to Wendy's… remember!" Mabel screamed cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, I remember! Come on Mabel, get up, get dress and we can get going!" I was just as exited as she was.

When I sat up in bed, I realized she was still in her onesiee. Funny enough her onesiee replicated a pig with cute little pink ears. And guess what one I was given? A lamb. I mean I would have preferred more one 'my age' if you know what I mean.

Anyway, once we were dressed we raced downstairs and sat at the table for breakfast. Stan was already up making pancakes.

"Are we having pancakes for breakfast?" Mabel asked

"No of course not, these are for me, you two are having this!" Grunkle Stan replied, placing two tins of meat on the table.

"But you always give us that!" I argued

"Well if you don't like it you can go and find another place to live!" He retorted.

After Grunkle Stan got us to eat that horrid meat we set off into the woods. The pine trees towered above us like sky scrapers. The floor was soft like a bed of pines and the sky was a baby blue colour gleaming like sapphires.

"Oh no!" Mabel whined.

"What?" I asked.

"We have to go back! I forgot Waddles!" Mabel reviled.

"Fine, we'll go back!" I gave in

I wasn't going to let her go back on her own. The woods can be an extremely dangerous place. As I was soon to discover…

* * *

After going back and collecting Waddles, we continued our walk. The blue birds tweeted in the pine trees above and the dazzling sun continued to beam down brightly. Then, something caught my attention, just ahead. Something ran across the path.

"Mabel did you see that?" I asked her anxiously

"See what?" She replied

"That thing run across the path? Didn't you see it?" I was beginning to shout now, with fear.

"Oh Dipper, calm yourself it was probably just a… oh no! Waddles!" As Mabel was finishing speaking Waddles jumped from her arms and ran up the dirt path. she immediately ran after him, leaving me on my own.

"Mabel, don't run off Grunkle Stan told us to stay together!" I called after her. But she was already to far ahead to here me.

"Dipper Pines!" A voice cackled behind me. "Why it seems I have you trapped!"

I immediately recognised it to be… well Gideon.

"What do you want!?" I shouted, spinning around. I saw him standing behind me with a baseball bat in his hand, hitting in rhythmically against his other hand. He was wearing a blue blazer and trousers. Along with the green pendant glowing around his neck.

"I want my revenge!" He yelled before laughing and choking.

Then all I remember was the swinging of the bat against my head, knocking me to the ground with shear force. A laugh, then nothing. Silent. For what seemed like hours.

* * *

_I don't know what to say, what to do. I can't remember much I don't remember what happened. I'm lying on the soft forest floor on a bed of golden pine leaves. I'm dying. I'm losing myself. My life. Above me I can see pine trees towering up, the baby blue sky gazing down at me. What will Mabel do when she find's out?_

_It's a fairly sunny day, not a cloud in the sky, but a light breeze. However, it's quite moist. I'm fighting a battle I'm going to lose anyway. And then the fog came rolling in, slapping me in the face as it past. Taking away my pain, sorrow and life…_

**So there is another Chapter. I know they are quite short, but it's the way it's supposed to be. Next chapter should be quite interesting... I was thinking of turning this into on of those things where my readers review stories and I write them, what do you think? Also if I did do that every story/one shot would have one page and the phrase 'and the fog came rolling in' would have to be in it, in any context you would like to put it. So what do you say?**

**Please review!**

**GravityFallsGirl22 x**


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper's P.O.V I woke suddenly, lying on something staring at a vast white ceiling. My vision was slightly blurred and I had a pounding headache. Out the corner of my eye I noticed something multi-colored and an arm waving frantically at me. As if by magic, my vision became normal again. "Dipper!" The multi-colored thing spoke. I immediately recognized the voice to be Mabel's "Mabel? What happened? Where am I?" I questioned, sitting up in the bed. "Well, something hit you on the head and you nearly died. But luckily I found you and dragged you to Wendy's house. Oh and your in hospital." Mabel spoke quickly, trying to get the worst part over with. I see it now, around me nurses monitoring my heart rate and other people, lying in beds, some in a critical condition. I notice that all the people I care for are gathered around me Mabel, Wendy, Stan and Soos. "It was lucky Mabel found you so quickly otherwise you would be dead now." Wendy spoke, filling me in on what I had missed. Sorry it's only a short chapter. So I'm turning this fan fiction into a requested one shots. So get those requests rolling in. Each one will be a chapter long and has to have the phrase 'And the fog came rolling in' in it. Write a short piece on how it will escalate to that and I can do the rest of the story. Here's the rough thing you must fill out: Characters: (Remember if OC's I need a detailed description) How the phrase will be used: (A couple of sentences before/after it describing) Plot line: (What you want to happen) Ok thank you, and please leave reviews. Any questions/queries do not hesitate to PM me :)) GravityFallsGirl22 x 


End file.
